The Painter
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: An old friend moves back to San Fransokyo from New Yorea, leading to a dangerous chain of events. What has the Hamadas brothers' friend gotten into?
1. Coffee Fall

**The Painter**

Chapter One

Coffee Fall

* * *

><p>"Boys…! Have you fed Mochi yet?"<p>

Tadashi's eyes widen as Aunt Cass's voice echoed through the house. Oh, no. He forgot to feed the cat again. He had to be at campus in under half and hour, and he still had a million other things to do.

Reaching for the cat kibble, he placed the food in the cat dish, poured out the milk and placed them in front of Mochi. He pat the cat as the feline purred against his touch.

Glancing over at Hiro's bed, Tadashi saw that he was still asleep. He smiled. Hiro better not get into trouble today.

Grabbing his bag, today was going to be a big breakthrough. He finally figured out how to make the power cell more efficient from using too much energy. It would prevent the motor from exploding, preventing future burn scars. He smiled to himself. Today was finally paying off. Progress happened, and it was all going to come together today.

Dashing down the stairwell, the usual scent of the bakery went through the house. Good thing about living above a bakery, food was never far. He smiled as he saw his aunt. Her face turned from a smile to a wince.

"Bye, Aunt Cass, I'll see you…"

"Tadashi…!"

His frame then collided into something. A head full of long hair swayed violently in the corner of his eye, objects crashing to the floor.

"Oh, goodness, I am so sorry…" He bend down and tried to help with the fallen items. "I shouldn't have rushed."

As he picked up a book, the title indicated it was a book about art. Looking up, he couldn't help but feel the woman in front of him was familiar.

Then it hit him.

Coffee cup in the woman's hand hand, he saw there was a mild spill on the floor.

"Don't be, just watch out where you're going next time…" The frown was gone from her face, her eyes widening.

"Ami…? Amelia Oshiro?"

"Ta… Tadashi, is that you?"

_Covered in mud, tears were in Ami's eyes. Ken pushed Ami into the puddle that a rain storm left. Ken and the rest of his friends were laughing. _

"_Come on, Ami, I'll help you up…" Tadashi reached out to the little girl. _

_Tadashi's eyes narrowed. What jerks! How could they do what they did to Ami? She did nothing wrong. _

_The little boy's eyes narrowed. "Hey, guys, knock it off!" _

_One of Ken's friends jeered. "Ooh, sticking up for your girlfriend, aren't we?" _

_Twisted laughter echoed through the air as they walked away from the grounds. HIs brow narrowed further. They truly were lowly scum. Ami helped him with his inventions. She didn't deserve what just happened to her. _

They were soon in an embrace. It was Ami from Kame Elementary School. It was just about six years since the last time they saw each other. Did the time really went by that fast?

"It's been so long…" Ami smiled as she arranged her books in her arms. "Look at you, my goodness you've grown."

"_They called me your girlfriend." Ami breathed. _

_A teacher was in sight across the playground. They began to walk over to the grown up. Tadashi mused. _

"_That is true. You are a girl, and you're my friend."_

_Ami looked at the little boy. "But Ken knocked me down… I couldn't stop him. How could you still want to be my friend?" _

_Ami drew, he tinkered. They made a great team. It didn't matter if she was a girl. She was his friend, first and foremost. _

"_I'll always be your friend, Ami. Nothing can ever change that. There's no way I'm giving up on you." _

"I almost couldn't recognize you…" the smile couldn't come off his face. "When did you get back to San Fransokyo? Last I remembered, you moved to New Yorea in elementary school. You in town to visit?"

"I moved back," the smile was still on her face. "I'm studying at Sakura University of Art and Design."

"That's right, you always loved to draw," he nodded. "Do you remember…?"

"I drew, you tried to make whatever I drew on the paper…" Chuckles then left the both of them. The days of elementary school came back. The years really have gone by.

"What are you doing nowadays, still inventing?" asked Ami.

"Yeah, I am. I'm at SFIT."

"Nice…" she nodded. "I always knew that you'd be an inventor. Small world, huh? That we'd meet in this cafe."

"My aunt actually owns the bakery."

"Really, awesome! You must stuff your face here…" More chuckles left. "How's Hiro? Your parents are here as well?"

He swallowed. He didn't knew how to break the news of his parents' accident. Ami visited Tadashi's house when they were small, and she saw Hiro. Tadashi remembered that Ami had a little brother, Tom.

"Yeah, he's… he's fine. Kid gets himself into trouble."

Glancing at her phone, Ami's eyes widen. "Lovely running into you again, but I have to get to class."

"I got to, too."

"We should catch up over lunch or coffee when we have time," she gestured to the cafe. "Here's a good place?"

Tadashi chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

After they exchanged numbers, Ami was just about to head out the door.

"It's so nice to see you, again," she smiled. "I'm glad to see a familiar face here in San Fran."

"It's nice to see you, too." he nodded. "Have fun in class."

Once Ami was gone, Tadashi saw his aunt had a smile on her face.

"Old friend of yours?"

"Yeah, haven't seen her in years… Her family had to move to New Yorea for her father's work. He's a surgeon. We didn't have contact for a long time."

"I'm glad for your little reunion, but there's still the coffee spill that you both left."

Glancing over to the puddle, Tadashi frowned. He definitely was going to be late for class. And Ami said living above a bakery was a good thing.


	2. Nuts

**The Painter**

Chapter Two

Nuts

* * *

><p>"Hiro graduated high school already?" Ami placed the mug of hot sweet tea back on the table. "Smarts must run in your family. Can't believe he grew up that fast."<p>

The tiny little boy Ami knew was replaced with wild hair and a spunky attitude.

"What's Thomas doing nowadays?" asked Tadashi.

"He's at NY Ballet Academy," began Ami. "He always wanted to perform. He didn't want to go into medicine like dad, but Tom seems to be enjoying himself."

"Glad he's doing something he enjoys…" Tadashi mused. "I'm trying to get Hiro to be more constructive with his talents, but lately all he's been doing is getting himself into trouble."

He sighed. "At this rate, he'll end up with a criminal record a mile long."

"He did graduate high school early. Put him to work, get him to college… He could work at the bakery, right?"

"Then there'd be nothing for us to sell."

There was a long pause. "I see your point."

"Your aunt told me about what happened to your parents," she reached out for Tadashi's arm. "I'm so sorry it happened. From what I remember when we were kids, they were good people."

That was probably the reason why they lost contact years ago. If only Ami knew, she could have been there for him somehow. To know that a friend was with him. Tadashi did so much for her in elementary school. She could have done something for him in return.

_"What's wrong, why do you look sad?" _

_"It's my parents. They… they told me we might be moving." _

_"Moving? Why? To where?" _

_"It's my dad's work. They're transferring him to a different university hospital… in New Yorea." _

_"New Yorea… That's on the other side of the States!" _

_"It's so far away…" _

_"… Do you think you'll ever come back?" _

_"I don't know… but I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave. I don't want to leave you…" _

_The young boy dashed to his tool box, the clang of metal beating against each other. Soon, he appeared with a metallic hexagon nut in his fingers. _

_"I want you to have this. To remember me by." _

_"But, Tadashi, you need that for your super robot… The one you were going to make that was gonna fly!"_

_"I can always get more. There's only one of you. I'm always going to be your friend, even though you'll be gone." _

"Thank you…" Tadashi breathed. "It hadn't been easy back then, but we managed to see through it."

Ami smiled. "I'm glad… If I only knew, I could have done something to help you."

"You were on the other side of the country," he began. "Don't go beating up yourself about it. We were so caught up back then, dealing with so much… I forgot to let you know what was going on."

Her lips held a small smile. His mom gave them tea and mochi for snacks when Ami visited them. To know such kind, warmhearted people were gone just saddened her. If only she got to see them one last time…

A smile was then on the tech student's face. He reached for her necklace that had the hexagon nut on it. Taken aback by the sudden closeness, the chain of the necklace rose off her skin. The nut must have swayed slowly on her chest, revealing itself slowly bit by bit.

"You kept it…" the smile was still on Tadashi's face.

After Tadashi gave her the nut, Ami wanted to make sure it never went away. With the help of her mother, they made it as a pendant on a necklace. It stayed safe in her jewellery box over the years.

"It was one of the things that reminded me of San Fransokyo," Ami chuckled as she winced. "I always told myself I'd come back here… and here I am."

"I'm glad you did." His eyes and smile seemed so genuine.

"So about that super robot, did you ever get started on that?" He'd always be that little inventor who saved her on the playground.

"I'm just about finished with something, but it's not quite done yet," an uneasy, but humours chuckle left his system.

"The way you made things when we were kids, I'd figure you'd have a robot army by now."

Laughter filled the room. Goodness, how many years was it without Tadashi? He always had his head in the clouds as a kid, and despite what happened to him over the years, he still had that wonder. With Tadashi, she had nothing to prove to him.

"But once it's done, you got to let me know," she smiled. "I hope you know your stuff."

"And you got to show me what you drew so far," he beamed. "You better know your stuff, too."


	3. Portrait

**Note*~ **

Hey everyone, bout time I wrote a note. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, fave and what not. It means so much to me. This chapter's a little short, so please excuse me! *prayer hands*

Ami is half Asian, like most San Fransokyo people. :) ^^ Fan casting I have for her would either be a tie between Emily VanCamp (Revenge, Captain America: Winter Solider [Agent 13]) or Jennifer Morrison (Once Upon A Time - Emma Swan).

And as a treat for y'all, here's a fan playlist of Tadashi/Ami songs :D

I See The Light - from the movie 'Tangled'

Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) - Glee Cast (original: Ne-Yo)

Safe and Sound - Jayesslee cover (Taylor Swift)

Never Say Never - Glee Cast (Original: The Fray)

So Close - From the move 'Enchanted'

* * *

><p><strong>The Painter<strong>

Chapter Three

Portrait

* * *

><p>The homework pound came on this week.<p>

And thankfully, Tadashi had time on his hands to volunteer to be subject for Ami's portrait assignment. To make things even more fortunate, it was a sunny, blue skied day, so she opened the blinds.

"You can move around." Ami looked up from her sketch pad.

"Oh, really?" he smiled, chuckling. "Thanks. I thought artist get mad whenever their subjects move around too much."

"It's no trouble for me…" She tried to get the arch of his brow. "Move around, itch, or stretch if you have to."

"Enjoying school?"

"Oh, yeah." Ami nodded. "Everything I'm learning's amazing, and I think I'm going to get a lot out of the course. I remember visiting there one time in elementary school. If I hadn't remembered, I doubt I would be here. Enjoying SFIT?"

"I am," smiled Tadashi. "Everyone's so enthusiastic about the work, and we all seem to be pretty tight already. You should totally meet them."

Looking up she smiled. "Sounds like a plan. You seem to be having fun."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself as well."

Ami sighed. She lived in San Fransokyo when she was a little girl, but now directions were a challenge. The place she thought she knew looked completely different. She had relatives in other parts of California, though they were hours away. This was the first time living on her own in her own apartment.

"San Fransokyo changed so much…" Ami continued to sketch. "I know everything inevitably changes, but the city just moved on without me. I forgot where Kitsune Street was, and they make the best frozen yogurt there."

Ami always wanted to move back to San Fransokyo. She felt more at home here than in New Yorea, even though she missed it from time to time. She wanted to go to art school. She wanted to continue to draw and paint, though she was on her own from here on. Her family wasn't with her.

Tadashi broke the silence. "Maybe I can take you and show you around."

Ami looked up. "Is… is that alright with you?"

They had coffee and talked at his place, though that week was a busy week, they couldn't do much.

"It won't interfere with school or anything?"

"It'll be a long weekend." He smiled. "Make it my treat to you and a welcome back to San Fransokyo. And hey, we'll go to that frozen yogurt place, too."

Tadashi was a true gem. From standing up for her on the school yard when they were children to making the move to San Fransokyo easier, he truly was one in a million.

"Well… I have been hitting the books too hard." She chuckled.

Tadashi had a genuine smile. When she saw his face, there was nothing but the truth in his eyes. Gone was the boy she knew on the playground and in front of her was a full fledged man.

When his parents parish in the accident, he must have had to grow up very fast. To be a father to Hiro, and stand his ground everyday. Despite his smile, he must be hurting, deep down inside…

The ring of a cellphone echoed through the room. She jumped. Did they stare at each other for that long? Exchanging glances, they chuckled. Saved by the ring…

Realizing it was her phone, she saw it was her father's photo on caller ID.

She turned to Tadashi, mouthing a 'sorry'.

'It's okay…!' He mouthed back as he waved a hand.

What could her father possibly want to talk to her about? She kept in mind of the three hour time different between California and New Yorea.

"Hey, dad, how are you…? … What? Who? Have you spoken to anyone about… Do you need me to come over? … I understand." She breathed. "It's gonna be alright. Bye…"

Ending the call, Tadashi was in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed from the hardest telephone conversation she had in her life.

"Tom's missing."


	4. Sakura Fire

_Background song: In this Life - _Chantal Krezuviak c: __

* * *

><p><strong>The Painter<strong>

Chapter Four

Sakura Fire

* * *

><p><em>And I don't wanna be your guardian<em>  
><em>Watch up in your castle<em>  
><em>Guarding myself from the demons<em>  
><em>You have inside<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna be your saviour<em>  
><em>I just wanna love you for everything you are<em>  
><em>You're everything to me<em>

**_- Everything To Me - Elza_**

* * *

><p>The past few hours had been long and dredging.<p>

Her parents, Doctor Kohaku and Caroline, spoke to the police. So far, there had been no tips on where Thomas might be, which only made Ami feel worse. If only there were a way to get to New Yorea. To talk to her parents one last time, to see her little brother one last time...

"Hey."

Turning, Ami saw it was Tadashi out on the window still.

She smiled. "Hi."

She was on the fire escape of Sakura University. She was there for about an hour, though she wore an extra layer from the breeze.

"They told me I'd find you here…" He placed his feet carefully on the fire escape. "What part of this area of the campus brings you here?"

She turned to the night sky. "I like being up here. I get to see the city alive from this point of view. It brings out more scope for the imagination... You can actually see the people go about their day, actually see the city _alive_. San Fransokyo and New Yorea have completely different vibes..."

Tadashi looked around himself, turned to her and smiled. "The view's not that shabby... How's the news on the Tom front?"

Ami swallowed. "Still nothing... If worse comes to worse, they told me to come back to New Yorea."

Tadashi's hand was on her shoulder. "You'll find him... I know it."

Smoke from the houses went through the night air. House lights were around the neighbourhood like fireflies. The moon was in a crescent.

"You doing alright?" Tadashi broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." a tired smile was on her face. "I just needed to get out."

Everything just seemed confusing lately. Tom being gone, maybe even possibly kidnapped; moving back to San Fransokyo and starting art school. And Tadashi.

He was her friend, but she didn't know why it got so difficult to talk to him now and then. She was more careful around him. Making sure to play it safe, but why did she always had her guard up every time? She knew him ever since they were five.

Tadashi didn't seem to buy her act. "What's up?"

"Hm?" she turned to look at him.

"I know you well enough to know something's on your mind, Ami." His eyes seemed so different in the moonlight. "Believe me. I know how you feel. If it were Hiro, I'd look through every nook and cranny in San Fransokyo."

She swallowed. The thing about Tadashi was there was nothing she could hide from him. To him, she was an open book. All her cards were on his table. Sometimes, it was something that helped them.

She breathed.

"This might sound silly, but I have this fear. That one day you'll get a good look at me… and I'm going to disappoint you." Looking at him, his eyes seemed to look into her. "That you'll see that I'm not as strong or as good as you think I am."

Her eyes closed as she looked to her feet. "And I'm afraid that it'll change the way you feel about me."

They've been apart for six years. They've changed so much, and if Tadashi saw anymore of her, would he reject her? Did her being vulnerable and helpless made him see her differently?

He began to walk closer to her. "Nothing could ever do that, Ami."

Looking up, her eyes began to feel heavy.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." Their hands intertwined with each other. "Just be you."

She didn't know how to explain this feeling. All she knew was, Tadashi was still her friend. They were still friends.

She could tell him anything, and he'd still be there at the end of the day. Despite him going through his own suffering, he saved her, time after time. He had her back ever since day one.

At his side was the safest place in the world.

Swallowing, a hot tear rolled down her cheek. He believed in her for so long, ever since the start. How could she even think that he'd reject her?

A smile drew on her lips. "Maybe it's me that needs to start believing in you."


	5. Flying Popcorn

**The Painter**

Chapter Five

Flying Popcorn

* * *

><p>There was something about horror movies that was thrilling.<p>

Ami loved the sensation of her hair on her back going up, being on the edge of her seat. In New Yorea, she loved to see a classical horror movie when they played it in the theatres. Others would be scared off by them, no pun intended, though Ami seemed to be drawn to it.

She knew Tadashi was a big chicken to horror, despite his muscular figure. She knew he was only trying to cheer her up when he let her decide which movie to watch. He'd do anything to get her mind off of Tom.

Burger wrappings and french fries littered the coffee table as they held onto the blanket. The glow of the TV illuminated the room, giving off more eeriness to the shadows. Ami sipped her soft drink.

She turned to look at Tadashi. Half an hour into the movie and he already was leaning into the couch.

A giggle left her. "You doing alright?"

With unblinking eyes, Tadashi nodded, holding onto the pillow.

Horror wasn't for everyone, and if Tadashi was uncomfortable with this, she'd be willingly do something else.

"If you want, we could watch something else… go out and do something?"

"No, no it's fine, this is the night where we get to do what _you_ want."

Sometimes Tadashi's boy scout-ness got the better of him. He'd really do anything to cheer her up this week. They were watching the movie at his place, and it was up to Tadashi to call the shots. Smiling, she turned back to the screen of the TV.

A spooky figure was then following one of the main characters. Ami felt her insides tingling. This was the best part of the movie. She had to stay through the whole scene.

"I'm… gonna go make some popcorn." An awkward chuckle left Tadashi. "Need anything else?"

"Water would be nice."

"Will do…" he nodded. "Enjoy yourself."

Once he left the den, she felt herself smile. Tadashi would do anything to get out of the den.

The plot was thickening. It seemed more and more of the protagonist's friends were being taken, and the mysterious figure kept a good job of hiding. It came down to the main character and the last best friend, mud painted all over their faces and clothes.

The scene soon got mundane. Where was the mysterious figure? Suddenly the music stopped.

What was going on?

Did the friends made it out of the forest safe and sound?

In the next shot, a gangly creature was in the frame.

Screaming, Ami clawed, feeling a pair of arms around her. Her scream went louder. Did the creature came through the TV? Popcorn flew everywhere, on the couch, the carpet and into her hair. Another scream was beside her as well.

Eyes wide, it was Tadashi back with the snacks. Popcorn littered all over the room. Her scream probably scared Tadashi rather than the movie itself. Perfect time to come into the scariest part of the movie.

The lights of the den were on. It was Cass and Hiro at the doorway.

"What's going on?" Cass breathed, eyes wide.

Exchanging glances, Ami and Tadashi couldn't help but smile.

For fifteen straight minutes, their stomachs ached from laughter.


	6. A Thing

**The Painter**

Chapter Six

A Thing

* * *

><p>"Have you found her yet?"<p>

"Yeah, though she's in San Fransokyo."

"In San Fransokyo…? This changes everything."

"Isn't his son enough?"

"I need his daughter." He got up. "When you hurt someone, you have to hit it where it hurts. And you go to any length to take back what's rightfully yours… Either way, Oshiro _will_ pay."

* * *

><p>"So, um… are you and Ami a thing?"<p>

Tadashi turned to look at Hiro. "What? No, Ami and I aren't seeing each other..."

A raised eyebrow was on his brother's face, followed by a smirk. "Right... You two have been seeing each other a lot lately ever since she came back to San Fransokyo."

His face began to flush up. "We're just friends, and I'm only helping her out since her brother's missing. I'm being there for her as her friend."

Hiro was concerned for Ami when he heard the news Tom was missing, and both of them felt for Ami. Years ago, when Tadashi and Ami played, Hiro and Tom would play with them as well.

"Alright, then, though I have to tell you, the last time she came to the cafe, she came with..."

Tadashi's eyes widen.

"Some homework."

His brow furrowed.

"See, see...!" He pointed a finger. "I knew you felt something for her! Ami and Tadashi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...! First comes love-"

He grabbed the scruff of Hiro's shirt.

"Wait, Tadashi..."

He pinned his brother onto the bed, wrestling his tiny frame. What was worse than being tied down was being tickled to death. His fingers danced across his brother.

"Tadashi...!" Hiro wheezed, laughing out of control. "Ack! Okay, okay, I give...! Could you please stop?"

Breathing, Tadashi sprawled himself onto the bed, glancing up at the ceiling. When they wrestled, Tadashi always came out on top, and he wanted to keep it that way.

The smile was soon off his face.

Even if Ami was taken by another guy, Tadashi would be happy for her. Though, why did he feel sad at the thought of Ami seeing someone else? As far as he knew, she had no boyfriend to speak of. They were just friends, right? When he was around her, she reminded him of a time before their parents were gone.

With her, the world was still.

For a moment, Tadashi was glad Ami came back to San Fransokyo.

"I think Ami's an amazing person..." Hiro positioned himself on the bed, glancing at Tadashi. "You couldn't have picked any better, Tadashi."

He smiled. Even though Hiro got in his hair every minute of the day, the little guy wasn't half bad.

"So, have you guys kissed yet?"

A sock was soon in Hiro's face.


	7. Marshmallow

**The Painter**

Chapter Seven

Marshmallow

* * *

><p><em>There now, steady love, so few come and don't go<em>  
><em>Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?<em>  
><em>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around<em>  
><em>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down…<em>

**_- Look After You - The Fray_**

* * *

><p>Tadashi had invited Ami to spend time with him and everyone else back at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, so he was around Sakura University to pick her up.<p>

The campus was artistic compared to SFIT's structured, solid colours, though the walls were definitely a sight to behold. Leave something blank behind and ten artists with art supplies come along, they'd colour up a storm. Something told him at the back of his mind, Fred would like it here very much.

Today was the day Ami was going to meet everyone else. She knew Hiro, though she hadn't met his SFIT friends yet. Hopefully, everyone would get along. He'd hate it if Ami didn't get along with one of them. He was a good judge of character, so hopefully he was right about them.

Giggles in the corridor, Tadashi turned. It was Ami with… some other guy. His sandy blonde hair swayed as his smile showed straight, pearly teeth. Could it be… No. Was Hiro right all along?

Ami saw that Tadashi was in front of her.

She smiled. "Tadashi, hey…!"

She grabbed his arm and turned to her other friend. "Tadashi, this is Guy, Guy this is Tadashi. We have the same Print Media class."

"Nice to meet you…" Tadashi shook Guy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too…!" A lazy smile was on Guy's face. "How do you know Ami?"

"We went to elementary school together here in San Fransokyo," smiled Ami.

"Elementary school friends, sweet…!" Guy was still beaming. "You two must have so much history together."

"We do." Tadashi felt his voice fell flat.

"Well, me and Tadashi have big plans tonight with other friends, so we must be on our way," began Ami.

She turned to Guy. "We're still on for Tuesday?"

"Yeah, we are, I'll be sure to bring the photo program."

"Yes, you better, and great work today. You did amazing on the presentation."

"Thanks, you did great yourself. The Koi pond was amazing."

Guy nodded at Tadashi. "It was nice meeting you."

A small smile was on Tadashi's face. "Nice to meet you, too…"

They walked off the art campus to the parking lot where his moped was. What were they going to do on Tuesday? Hopefully, it wasn't what he thought it was. They could be just good friends, but he didn't want to be oblivious in between the lines.

As they put on their helmets, Tadashi knew this. What he had to show Ami, Guy could never top off.

* * *

><p>A big marshmallow came to mind when her eyes were on Baymax.<p>

"So, this is the super robot that you were going to make…"

Ami reached to touch Baymax's frame. After all this time, for so many years, she had never imagine that she'd see what Tadashi could actually make. He came a long way from drawing when they were children, to his own lab at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"Baymax, this is Amelia." Tadashi began. "Amelia Oshiro, though we call her Ami."

"Hello, Amelia." The white robot chirped. "I am glad to meet you. … I have just scanned you. Your levels indicate that you are in amazement. Your tear ducts are beginning to swell."

Ami blinked. Tadashi told her he designed Baymax to be a health care provider. She was surprised how this machine could do that.

Her hands reached for Baymax's hands.

"I can't believe you actually did this…" She breathed.

She looked at her friend. "I'm proud of you, Tadashi… Your parents would have been so proud."

The reason he probably made Baymax a health care provider was because he couldn't save his own parents.

"Thank you, and thanks for saying that…" She could tell he was trying not to cry as well.

She went over and hugged her friend. Tadashi must have been… so alone and so scared. Now he wasn't anymore. He was never going to be alone.

"Is he going to fly?" She chuckled as they parted the embrace.

"I am unable to fly, Amelia," began Baymax. "My design cannot make me take flight."

They both chuckled again. She looked at Tadashi. "Who knows… With this guy, anything's possible."


	8. Karaoke

Song: Ball and Chain - Nashville soundtrack (Connie Britton and Will Chase)

* * *

><p><strong>The Painter<strong>

Chapter Eight

Karaoke

* * *

><p><em>I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault<em>  
><em>I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark<em>  
><em>I can't say that I don't know that I am alive<em>  
><em>And all of what I feel I could show<em>  
><em>You tonight, you tonight…<em>

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me_  
><em>No, you don't mean nothing at all to me<em>  
><em>But you got what it takes to set me free…<em>  
><em>Oh, you could mean everything to me<em>

**_- Say It Right - Nelly Furtado_**

* * *

><p>It was Fred's idea to do karaoke.<p>

At first Ami thought it was going to be a bad idea, though so far the night was going well. Nachos, drinks and food were on the table. Despite the loud atmosphere, the restaurant seemed to be cozy.

Tadashi seemed to have found a good, close circle of friends at SFIT.

Despite Wasabi's frame, he was a big sweetheart. Honey Lemon was peppy, but thoughtful. Gogo appeared tough, though had a strong moral compass. Fred was... different.

He just got off the stage singing a Fall Out Boy song. Some notes were off key, though his performance was solid on the stage. Everyone cheered as Fred got back to the table.

"Nice work, man..." Wasabi clapped.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Honey bounced as she looked at the song book. "Ami, Tadashi, you two should totally do this song…!"

She blinked. "What, no..."

She couldn't bear being on stage. She sang before in Christmas carols and when the occasion occurred, but not in front of strangers she hardly knew. Why didn't they go to a private karaoke room?

"C'mon...! This duet seems fun!" Honey Lemon continued.

"We're all going up." Wasabi said.

"What's your excuse?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah, Ami," Fred smiled. "Do it."

"Woman up!"

They began to chant her name.

"Ami, Ami, Ami...!"

Tadashi reached out a hand.

"C'mon... let's amuse them. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

She sighed, smile on her face. Might as well get the fifteen minutes of humiliation out of the way. Reaching for his hand, they soon were both on the stage. Looking through the restaurant, all eyes were on her.

A hand slipped on her own hand. Realizing it was Tadashi, a smile was on his face. A gentle squeeze went through their skin. She smiled.

Swallowing she looked to the screen of the TV for the lyrics as she held on to the mic. She learned she was starting the song. She breathed.

"_I get along without you, baby, if I only could… There ain't a thing about you, baby, that does me any good. But still you try to keep me here, well is that just your pride. Everyday with you is like a roller coaster ride."_

Tadashi began to chime in.

_"It's so complicated, it's driving me insane. It's just a ball and chain. Just a ball and chain…"_

Some how, their melodies flowed together. There was this energy, this vibe... She felt herself swinging.

It was Tadashi's turn.

_"Ain't no doubt about it baby, you push me away…" _

He got closer to her.

_"Every time I turn my back, you're begging me to stay. Then you leave me hanging on, I don't know where you're at. If I knew you were really gone, well I could handle that."_

A smile was on her face as they sang the chorus again. The energy was growing higher. She felt her entire frame move to the beat. _"I've tried all things I could to get me off the hook. But still I keep on falling for every single trick in the book, yeah…"_

She looked into Tadashi's eyes. _"All those little games you play babe, used to be fun… Baby, we were flying higher, close to the sun."_

_"But you're tearing me apart now. All the good is gone. There's a shadow hanging over us… What was right is wrong."_

_"It's so complicated, it's driving me insane, It's just a ball and chain… Just a ball and chain."_

After the song ended, the entire restaurant cheered. Ami breathed, smile on her face. She didn't know what just happened, but that felt good. She was glad everyone pressured her to be on the stage.

She looked at Tadashi. He seemed to be energized as much as her. Something else happened on the stage.

She couldn't explain what it was either, though she knew she was glad Tadashi was beside her.

* * *

><p>It was getting hot in the restaurant, so Ami went outside for some air. The place seemed to get more and more crowded. She couldn't wait to head back to her apartment.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Turning, it was Tadashi.

Night meetings seemed to be a recurring theme in their relationship.

"Yeah, sure, join me... There's more than enough room." They both chuckled.

As they walked along the nearby seawall, the moon was already out. Being beside Tadashi was... different. Why was that? She was usually comfortable around him, but why did it suddenly felt so weird to be around him?

She breathed. Either way, he was a friend, and she was always going to have his back.

"About this past week, thanks… for everything. Helping me getting around San Fransokyo and what happened to Tom. Without you... I don't know where'd I be."

"Hey, don't mention it..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard it is for you, and I'm glad how you're keeping it together."

Tadashi was always there when she needed him. He had been there for her ever since they were small. She valued him so much more than when they were children.

"You're an amazing person, Ami."

She smiled, inching closer to his frame. "I can always count on you."

Suddenly, she felt him inching closer to her face. What were they doing? Either way, this was a wonderful feeling. Her eyes began to close. If only this moment could last forever...

A van sped up on the road. Turning, it just about ran over the both of them. Two figures hopped out of the van.

What was this?

One of them struck Ami, and soon she was in darkness...

"_Ami...!" _


	9. Hostage

**The Painter**

Chapter Nine

Hostage

* * *

><p><em>Change the colours of the sky<em>  
><em>And open up to<em>  
><em>The ways you made me feel alive<em>  
><em>The ways I loved you<em>  
><em>For all the things that never died<em>  
><em>To make it through the night<em>  
><em>Love will find you…<em>

_What about now?_  
><em>What about today?<em>  
><em>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<em>  
><em>What if our love never went away?<em>  
><em>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<em>  
><em>Baby, before it's too late…<em>  
><em>What about now?<em>

_**- What About Now - Westlife**_

* * *

><p>Coming to, his vision was blinded by a set of blaring lights. Where was Tadashi? What just happened?<p>

"Tadashi…!"

Hiro wrapped himself around his brother, a wave of pain flowing through his body.

"Sorry…" Hiro breathed as Tadashi winced.

Looking around, he saw he was in the hospital. Aunt Cass and Baymax were beside Hiro. What happened to make him end up here? He went out with everyone else and they sang at the restaurant. He went out after Ami and they just about kissed…

Ami.

His eyes widen.

"Ami...!" More pain came. "Where is she?!"

Cass looked down. "We... we don't know, Tadashi. We've spoken with the police, and... I'm so sorry."

Hiro's hand was on Tadashi's arm, eyes full of concern.

"Her parents are coming over from New Yorea…" continued Cass. "We told them the news."

Ami was gone. Someone took her, and she was nowhere to be found. He needed her. With her, he could rest. She saw what no one else could see. She kept him honest. She made him do something for himself instead of doing things for others all the time. With her... he was free.

Burrow furrowing, he got up.

"Tadashi...!"

His joints sang in pain, though he kept walking.

"You're still hurt." Baymax chirped.

He didn't care. Ami was in danger. He needed her, and he was the one who was going to bring her back.

He should have called Ami when she was in New Yorea. He should have kept in contact with her after his parents died. There was no way he was going to sit by and do nothing.

"I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again!"

He looked over at Baymax. Ami always hoped Baymax could fly.

"We're gonna have to upgrade you."

_I will find you, Ami... I will always find you! I'm coming for you...!_

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That was all that was in front of her as she was pushed and prodded like cattle.

What the hell was going on? Where was she? Where was Tadashi?

And what were they doing at the harbour? She breathed. She was going to have to ponder on that later. Now, she didn't know if she was going to survive or not.

A force was at her back, darkness taken off of her. She found herself on the cool ground as the bars closed behind her. This was getting seriously more and more twisted. Who ever was doing this better have some answers.

"Ami...!" A voice called.

Looking up, her eyes widen.

"Tommy...!"

Holding each other, she breathed, tear rolling down her face. Tom was alive. Her little brother was okay.

"Mom and Dad are so worried..." She breathed. "I was so scared."

A sob was let out of the athletic boy. "I was scared, too..."

The sleepless nights could finally come to and end. Tommy was safe and she had her brother... A light smack was across his face.

"Years of karate, and you couldn't fend for yourself?"

Tom placed a hand on his burning cheek. "Fat lot of good it did you..."

Her brow narrowed. She ought to smack him a second time.

A red cut was across his forehead. She placed a gentle hand on her brother. Why didn't she do anything while he was held here? Tom must have gone through... so much. And she did nothing to find him.

"What have they done to you?"

"Well, well, Amelia, look at you... All grown up."

Her head turned, a familiar voice echoed through the shadows.

"You were always the feisty one, ever since you were yay high."

A man with dark brown hair was soon in the dimming lights.

A realization dawned upon her. "Masson...? Dr. Masson? Gordon Masson?"

It was their father's old college at the University of New Yorea. Kohaku and Masson taught and studied together on campus, coming up with new medical theories or methods to share. Masson sometimes came over for dinner or holidays, though he suddenly stopped coming over to their house. Kohaku never told them the full reason why. Masson used to be so close to them.

"You remember me... I'm touched."

She gripped the bars of the holding cell. "What do you want with Tom and me? I don't know what your plan is, but if you did anything to Tom, so help me, I'll..."

Masson raised a hand. "Rest assured, your brother was a well treated guest when we brought him in."

_'More like _dragged_ him in.'_

"It took some thinking, though I thought, why should my old friend loose one child... when he can loose both of them?" A twisted smile was on Masson's face.

Her burrow furrowed. "Why? Why did you take Tom? Why did you take me?"

She slammed her hands against the bar. This man made her loose sleep. This man took her brother and threaten the safety of her family.

"ANSWER ME!"

Tom's hands were on her shoulder.

Masson chuckled. "Very well... you both deserve an explanation. Years ago, your father and I worked on a system that was going to make blood transfusions more efficient. The hard part was getting the white blood cells and the plasma apart, though through test after test, nothing prevailed. I just about had my thesis finished, when that young brat got to your father first."

Masson's brow frowned.

"I worked with your father for years. My thesis was better than that seventeen year old punk, and he was gonna give the award to a complete child?! That award should have been mine!"

Her grip tightened on the bars. He was only doing this for revenge? When she and Tom got out, she was going to throw everything at him.

"You and our father were once close friends... I can't believe you'd turn your back on him like this, you son of a bitch…!"

A smile was on Masson's face again, and he walked over to Ami. He placed his hand against her face.

"You seem so spirited when you're feisty..."

She swatted his hand away. Holding his hands gingerly, Masson backed away.

"Settle down... You'll be here for quite a bit. Tom knows how it is. He'll show you the ropes..."

Once the door closed, she felt Tom's hand against her back.

"Ami, I'm so sorry this had to happen..."

Her face softened as she looked at her brother. She smiled. They got in each other's hair when they were younger, though now she'd do anything to make sure Tom was safe.

"At least I'm with you now..."

Nothing compared to her brother's embrace.


End file.
